narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hogo Clan
The Hogo Clan (保護一族, Hogo Ichizoku) the protective clan of Densetsugakure (神話隠れの里, Densetsugakure no Sato; English TV “Legends, Hidden within a Village” or “Village of Legends”; Literally meaning “Village hidden of Legends”). The Hogo are said to be the protectors of Densetsugakure, they are proficient in the skills of Kekkaijutsu. Their style of Taijutsu is called Shusei Tori or Defensive Bird, a defensive style concentrating in agility and controlled movements and known for blocks and grappling. The clan summoning animal is the Armadillo, that for their prowess in defense. Background During the time of Sengoku Jidai (戦国時代; literally meaning “Warring States Period”) The Hogo were known for being one of the rare distinctive clans that abstained from battle and were unbiased within the affairs of the shinobi. There were few clans that held this right theses clan homes became known as neutral zones; within each respective country. Holding the position of neutrality was not easy, they had to master the way to keep feuding clans way from each other. One of these ways was to master the art of Kekkaijutsu this way they were able to separate clans that were enemies, which the Senju with their master of skills and the Great Uchiha with the unyielding eye of the Sharingan, could not break nor see through. Naturally their home was a place where many clans conversed, it is the place that gave birth to the original Ino-Shika-Chō Formation, and because many different clan shinobi communicated there it was known as a center of information. After the wars were coming to a close and villages were starting to form one of the areas that they looked at for information on how to be built was the Hogo. They are the one that had the ideals to make the villages separate but equal, in the ways that each clan were still privy to their own Clan Compound yet form a bigger village that they were all a part of. The Hogo was not the only clan that they asked for information on how to keep everyone pleased, they asked all of the neutral clans in the Land of Fire (火の国, Hi no Kuni) another clan was the Uzumaki of the Whirlpool. Oddly enough the Uzumaki and the Hogo never knew of each other though there cities were similar. Being a neutral clan did not mean they were lesser in any way once, a hidden clan in the fire country tried to take on the Hogo and the next day after the battle not one Hogo member was hurt but there was not one in the other clan that survived. Given that the clan that they fought were a lesser clan and not known as well. Densetsugakure When the villages was started to be formed the Hogo was at a critical moment, if they were to decide if they wanted to join a village, most clans in the area joined with Konohagakure. But they were stubborn like most neutral clans and thought if they were strong enough to defend themselves before what would change now, little did they know the devastation a combined village could form. Soon after the creating of villages there was a war that broke out, with the combined villages a new way to wage war was created. Singled clan villages held no chance of staying on the same level, seeing death and destruction on an epic scale. Instead of fighting just with in a land the whole content was a war. During the war most neural clans were decimated for fear of the power that they held, this was known as the First Shinobi World War. After hearing that the Uzumakis fell the Hogo knew that they were next. It was than that the Hogo remembered a clan called the Gensokyūshū that told them that they moved to the Northern Frontier – it was the clans home land – they decided it would be a better choice instead of just waiting on one of the bigger clans to destroy them. After getting there they found out how bad the land was really, hearing a rumor that the Gensokyūshū were forming a village in the seas they went to go and see. Upon reaching the Land of Chaos they meet with the Gensokyūshū to see if they could join Densetsugakure saying that they would no longer be neutral. The Gensokyūshū remembered the Hogo and their prowess in the skill of kekkaijutsu and said they would be fool not to accept them. Surprised that they were remembered they choose to join forces with Densetsugakure with them taking over control of the defensive of the islands. The Chaos Daimyō opened his arms wildly to them and accepted them into is land. Hearing this they swore that from this day one that they would not idly sit by and watch a clan get destroyed without trying their best to help stop it. Abilities The Hogo is known for their skill in Kekkaijutsu where the mastering to a level that they are virtually unbreakable, with their abilities no one have every gotten into the village without their permission first. The Hogo are known to be able to added elements into other barrier itself making it more deadly, one example is the Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment used by the Sound Four. Because of their protective nature the fighting style that they call they own is called Shusei Tori that can be incorporated with their skills as in creating barriers that reflect their enemy back to them if the fly away. The art of Shusei Tori is patient and ultimately prefers to defend than rather attack first. The Summon of choice is the armadillo because of the animal’s strength in the form of defense, they are a summon that is great at infiltration because of its skill at digging. The also have a natural affinity to earth. Other Notable Clan Members Trivia • Originally the Hogo was meant to be a clan that specialized in healing. • Even though a barrier is a type of seal the Hogo are not know for sealing even if they can use basic seals. • All seals invented by the Hogo have a shield embedded into the matrix.